Ils ont perdu puisqu'on s'aime
by Chevalamel
Summary: OS sur le groupe Tokio Hotel, deathfic, songfic, couple BillTom, pas de lemon Se quitter pour mieux se retrouver sous un soleil qui ne s'éteint jamais... nulle pour les résumés --' A partir d'une chanson de Joe Dassin.


**Groupe de musique:** Tokio Hotel

**Pairing:** Bill-Tom, sans lemon

**NDA:**Fic écrite sur un coup de tête en tombant sur les paroles de la chanson...

Enjoy!

C'est fini

_C'est fini pour nous deux,  
C'est l'instant de se dire adieu._

Je le regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux. Il est tellement beau, avec ses cheveux d'ébène et ses magnifiques yeux noisette, mouillés de larmes. Dans une chambre d'hôtel comme les autres, dans une tournée comme les autres, je sais que tout va s'arrêter. Qu'il va sauter le pas, qu'il va le faire. On en a longuement discuté, je ne l'en empêcherai pas.

_C'est fini, ils ont gagné  
Ceux qui voulaient nous séparer_

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste. Tous ces hypocrites, tous ceux-là ont gagné. Tous ceux qui se sont détournés de nous parce qu'on s'aimait, tout simplement. Tous ceux qui trouvaient cela horrible, dégoûtant, tous ceux qui ne comprenaient pas combien on peut s'aimer.

_C'est fini les nuits d'amour  
Qui commençaient au petit jour_

L'Amour! Je l'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui, plus que tout au monde. J'aurais vendu mon âme pour passer encore une nuit entre ses bras, sentir son souffle contre ma peau, ses lèvres contre les miennes… Mais je sais que maintenant c'est trop tard, c'est fini.

_Et la vie faite des riens  
Des merveilles du quotidien._

Il suffisait d'un regard, d'un sourire pour illuminer ma journée. Il suffisait qu'il effleure ma main pour qu'il me remplisse de ce bonheur de savoir qu'on aime et qu'on est aimé. Il tend la main vers moi. Je la prends, tremblant. Je sais que ce sera bientôt fini, profitons de nos derniers instants d'éternité. Je l'aime plus que tout ce qu'on sait imaginer.

_C'est fini le grand soleil  
Il va brûler d'autres visages  
Il n'entre pas dans les cages._

Ce soleil de l'Amour qui nous a réchauffé pendant si longtemps a fini par entièrement nous consumer. Où est-il, lui qui disait que rien ne nous séparerait jamais? Et maintenant… Il dit qu'on se retrouvera après, que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, qu'il ne peut pas supporter cet amour dans cette vie-ci, car tous se retournent contre nous, et emportent notre Amour au loin avec eux…

_C'est fini pour très longtemps  
Mais peut-être pas pour toujours  
Si tu m'aimes encore après ce temps  
Il fera beau sur mon retour._

Il m'a dit qu'on se retrouverait pour l'éternité, après. J'espère qu'il a raison… Je ne pourrais supporter l'éternité sans lui, c'est tout simplementimpossible… Je l'imagine, sous le soleil, le ciel bleu derrière lui, qui m'attend, encore et encore… Mais m'attendra-t-il? La puissance de notre Amour résistera-t-elle à celle de cette frontière ultime nommée «Mort»?

_Je te vois devant la porte ouvrant les bras  
Je cours vers toi et mon premier mot  
C'est "Je t'aime"..._

Je doute maintenant. Dans un élan désespéré, je capture ses lèvres avec les miennes, dans un baiser mouillé de larmes. Il pleure aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, non! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix… Nous ne pouvons pas nous aimer dans cette vie, alors, dans l'autre peut-être?

Je le serre fort dans mes bras, en lui murmurant, comme une litanie, ces mots qui nous ont accompagnés toutes ces années, ces «Je t'aime» tellement présents mais qu'on a pas encore dit assez de fois…

_Attends-moi dans ta maison_, dans l'autre monde, là où il fait beau tous les jours, où brille tout le temps le soleil de l'Amour.

_Je t'attendrai dans ma prison,_ ici-bas, où il fait tellement sombre et tellement froid sans toi, dans cet hiver allemand illuminé par quelques notes de musiques résonnant dans l'air, plaintives, comme pour te rendre un dernier hommage.

_En pensant à chaque instant  
Que tu penses à moi tout le temps_

Je penserai à lui à chaque instant, et lui, le fera-t-il? Sûrement. Il me réservera une place à ses côtés là-bas, sous le soleil, loin des autres gens, mais tellement près de notre Amour. On se tiendra la main, on s'embrassera, on s'aimera comme personne n'a jamais aimé. Je prendrai ma guitare, et lui son micro, et on chantera, et on jouera, et on sera bien, enfin.

_Ils sont fous ceux qui voulaient  
Nous séparer, nous déchirer_

Ils ont réussi… à moitié. Tu partiras et j'attendrai ici, un mois, deux mois, peut-être une année. Puis je te rejoindrai, sous le soleil, loin des autres gens, mais tellement près de notre Amour. Car c'est impossible qu'ils gagnent. Tout à fait impossible, nous serons à nouveau ensemble. Ils ont perdu…

_Ils ont perdu puisqu'on s'aime..._


End file.
